Vigilance
by k2323
Summary: A short one-shot set during Season 1. An encounter that SG-1 has on Chulak told from the perspective of a Head Priest.


**A/N: **Just a quick fanfic written from the perspective of the head priest in episode 11 of Season 1 ("Bloodlines"). When the SG-1 team travels to Chulak in disguise and try to rescue Teal'c's son, Rya'c, things do not go according to plan.

It was just another day on Chulak. Van'ac had left his residence at the temple that morning, as he had done many mornings, and gone to pay homage to those who had held his position as head priest of the city of Chulak before him – a ritual he tried to keep every morning at their grave sites outside the city. Van'ac had then gone to meet with other head priests from the region, to receive Apophis' daily instruction. Then, he'd gone back to the city to ensure that preparations for the Prim'ta implantation ceremony that was to occur later today were in place. It had truly been a boring day so far.

Now, Van'ac was at the Chapa'ai, sitting on a stone, bored as could be. With him were two priests who served under him. The three had come to meet a Jaffa who had been injured in battle who was scheduled to return today. They would join him in prayer when he arrived and take him back to the city to be welcomed back as a hero. The jaffa was late. Van'ac was terribly bored.

He spent his time watching the three Jaffa who guarded the gate, pacing back and forth as Jaffa often do, the cautious look of a warrior in their eyes. Van'ac had thought himself to be capable of the role of a warrior, once upon a time. He was not born with such privilege. He was born with the prestige of a priest instead, to his disdain. Of course, he could not change who he was. Instead, he would serve in other ways.

Van'ac sighed. He could already tell that the Jaffa whom he had been sent to welcome home would not be returning today. He would give the Jaffa only a few more moments, at which time he would leave his fellow priests here to do his work while he went on to the city to find some more exciting uses for his time. Stretching his arms out wide, Van'ac tried to remain silent. He was growing older, his bones ached more with every passing day. No, a warrior he was not. Not by any m-

_Whiiiiir_.

Van'ac's attention was immediately directed to the spinning ring of the Chapa'ai. It was about time! He waited patiently for the gate's chevrons to lock in.

_Whiiiir._

_Whiiiir._

_Whiiir._

Then, something strange happened. At first, the Jaffa guards had only barely noticed it. But by the fourth chevron, they were at full attention, weapons drawn and pointed at the gate before them. Van'ac was confused.

"What is happening!?" he called out over the roaring, mechanical noise of the Stargate.

"The symbols are not of a Goa'uld world," a Jaffa replied, not turning to face Van'ac, his eyes focused on the gate ahead.

_Whiiir._

_Whiiir._

Van'ac took a step closer to the Jaffa. He knew that he ought to step away, but he was intrigued, and it seemed that his men were too as he saw they had joined him in taking a step closer to the gate to observe what was occurring. Of course, there could be any logical explanation. It could be Jaffa, returning after having been captured on another world. It could be Apophis himself, coming from a newly conquered planet! Oh, what trouble Van'ac would be in if these Jaffa fired on Apophis under his watch.

"Do not fire until we are sure of who has come through the gate," Van'ac directed the guards.

_Whiiir._

_Swoosh._

The gate activated with its all too familiar glow. Van'ac waited patiently in the glow of the gate, marveling at the beauty and power of the magic before him. He had seen the gate glow many times, but every time he did, he was amazed by the sight of it all. He could only imagine the rush that the Jaffa felt, passing through it day by day, on their way to battle. Oh, what a feeling that had to be! Yes, Van'ac could see it in his head.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the not as familiar metal of a Serpent Guard's armor. What an honor! One of Apophis' elite had come to Chulak? Would Apophis himself join the guard? Perhaps not, Van'ac realized, when behind him, three scholars stepped through the gate, their heads bowed. What was this? Van'ac was confused – he had been informed that the temple was no longer accepting men of thought into their court for the duration of the season. He glanced over at the Jaffa guards. They looked just as confused as he did.

He calmly stepped forward to examine the new arrivals a bit closer, one of his own men following closely behind him. He bowed humbly before the serpent guard as he began to spoke. His voice ringed with a familiar tone to Van'ac, but he was not sure why.

"These are scholars from the court of Apophis. I am to escort them to the temple," the serpent guard revealed.

From the court of Apophis? Surely, the temple would accept scholars from Apophis' own court. But something still rang false to Van'ac. Carefully, he replied.

"Why do you not show your face, my lord?"

"My helmet was damaged in combat. It must be repaired."

Van'ac thought carefully. He could let these scholars pass. But not without ensuring that this was truly a serpent guard. The priest needed to see the mark of Apophis upon this Jaffa's face. For all he knew, it could be a Jaffa that was not of Apophis, coming to steal and plunder. They would have Van'ac's head if they knew he'd had a chance to stop an intruder but had failed!

"Perhaps I can help," Van'ac revealed, reaching his hand forward. He was met with the quick grasp of the dark, strong hands of this Jaffa against his wrist, crushing into the bones of his hand. Van'ac dropped to his knees, groaning out in pain at the unrelenting touch of the Jaffa above him. He could hear the Jaffa's words, but could not focus on them – only on the overwhelming pain he felt.

"**YOU DARE TOUCH ME, PRIEST!?**" he heard clear as day.

Van'ac now knew he was not cut out for battle. He could not stand this pain! He looked up with eyes that begged for mercy at the serpent guard, who did not relinquish his grasp. Van'ac struggled as the Jaffa was silent for a moment. Then, to his surprise, the Jaffa spoke calmly.

"I will tell Apophis of your vigilance, priest. You shall be rewarded."

Van'ac looked up at the Jaffa, trying to mask the suspicion he still harbored inside. Still, relief flooded his body when the Jaffa let go of Van'ac. Even if this was an intruder, Van'ac could not dare try to take on this Jaffa. He stood, taking a step back, and then another. No, he was not convinced that this man was who he said he was. But he could not do anything here. And as if to reaffirm this, the Serpent Guard directed his staff weapon horizontally towards Van'ac, not ready to attack but still as a reminder to Van'ac just how outnumbered he was right now.

No, Van'ac would not speak. He stepped back as the newcomers passed. But on his look, there was nothing but suspicion. He would get to the bottom of this. He would silently follow this serpent guard. If he took these scholars to the temple, Van'ac would return to his duties and forget this entire incident. But something told Van'ac that he would find himself journeying in their shadow to another destination. Van'ac hoped he was not correct.

But he was a priest. A servent of Apophis. And it was BECAUSE of that vigilance that the serpent guard had mentioned that Van'ac had to follow. Becuase no, he wasn't a warrior. But he was the head priest for the city of Chulak, on the planet of Chulak, in the domain of Apophis, and that had to count for something. This was his life – the life he had born into. He didn't chose his job, but he figured that he might as well do it well.


End file.
